Crazy Fangirl Adventures: Mission: Winchesters
by Starry-Nights-ais
Summary: Follow 3 fangirls on a roadtrip with a mission. That mission is...shhh! To find the real Sam and Dean Winchester after attending a Supernatural Convention. Crazy mishaps, searching for hunts, and lots of squeeing are bound to ensue. Collaboration Piece!
1. Chapter 1

****

**We know we don't own Supernatural, but we own our thoughts…*we all smile widely*… which most include SPN guys!**  
There that's done. Only putting it up once because we all already know the regular blah-blah-blah-blah-blah that goes along with it.

This story is _purely_ for FUN! It stems from ideas in multiple e-mails between myself and fellow fanfic writer Charlene D.!  
I am not the only writer on this story! So the official writers are:

**ais541890 - Me! Yay!**  
**Charlene D. - My very good friend, check out her stories! They're all sorts of FUN Charlie-TASTIC-NESS!**  
**and**  
**Sammy-Girl - AKA my sis, who doesn't have an account on here, but totally should because she's an awesome writer!**

**On another note, none of us have actually been to a Supernatural Convention, so we're going off of videos on YouTube and other people's experiences that were linked through the 'supernaturalwiki(dot)com' website! Enjoy our fun fangirl thoughts!**

* * *

**~Crazy Fangirl Adventures: Mission: Winchesters~**

**Somewhere in Pennsylvania:**

Let's just say I'm a huge fan of Supernatural. Okay so I don't own every single piece of merchandise from the show or even much at all, but it has given me a lot more than many memories. Great memories that have made my days much more enjoyable. Proudly a Dean-girl, but support all the characters. Except Ruby, Cassie,… and Anna,… Oh and Lisa AKA Gumby Girl. That's just me, don't like it tough doo-doo, poopy head. Anyway Jensen Ackles,…ahh, the man is just too loveable to ignore. He's very easy on the eyes, can act (especially with those gorgeous green eyes), he can sing so beautifully. A deep slightly raspy-ish singing voice that made me swoon the first time I heard it clearly. He's so shy about singing in public. He prefers to stay out of the public eye unlike other stupid celebrities. I digress, I simply adore the man, no need to say anymore.

So I let my friends know that my sister and I were going to be going to the next Supernatural Convention. Those in my daily life and those on every site that I have an account on. On one of the sites a friend said he was going too. We were both excited for different reasons. Me just to see the actors. Yes, I am admittedly a Supernatural Convention Virgin. He was excited because he was a "reporter of sorts" and this would please his boss. Plus he loved the show for it's drama. I knew there were male fans, but never actually met one before. It's sorta like not believing in ghosts until you actually see one.

We talked for hours on end and said we'd meet-up at the event. Each of us just had icons from the show sat as our pictures on the site we used to communicate. So we decided to wear our screen-names on the back of our shirts much like jerseys. About two weeks before the event he said his boss refused to let him wear his screen-name. To identify each other we determined after many thoughts, that we'd meet on Saturday during the Jared Padalecki and Jensen Ackles panel, and tell each what we'd wear. He said he'd wear very worn in holey jeans and a simple black button down shirt with a little white flower stitched onto the left breast pocket. My outfit was simple light blue jeans, black boots, and a bright green shirt with a bright neon orange sticker on the left shoulder. I was stoked to meet him because he seemed really nice, genuine, and he had such a great grasp onto what the show was about. I wanted to be able to sit down and have an in-depth conversation about the show.

"Wow, this place is huge." I said to my sister, Stephany.

"With as big a show as Supernatural is, they should have gone bigger." she replied.

"True." I laughed then we went to our room and got settled in, kinda. We more or less acted like giddy teenage girls when we're both in our 20s. Leave it to the hotties of Supernatural to reduce us to squealing. Sad news was that us fangirls wouldn't get to see the Winchesters' actors until tomorrow. We went to every panel we could and got a picture with every cast member that was there.

"Did you hear from 'dallasWINchesTER06' yet?" Steph asked.

"No, but cell reception sucks up here." I explained trying to find more than a single bar reception once we made it back to our room Friday night.

"Think he'll even show?" she asked skeptically.

"He said…" I started.

"He typed." she corrected.

"Alright, TYPED…" I over emphasized to satisfy her correction sarcastically, "that it was for a report for his boss."

"Okay whatever. Goodnight." she said climbing into bed

"Night." I replied.

The next day, Saturday around 1:30 p.m., we walked into the main room, which is where all the panels where being held.

"Only half an hour early no biggie." Steph shrugged. "Least we get front row."

"So brave all of a sudden?" I asked with a chuckle. "Yesterday we were in the seventh row and you freaked out how close to Misha we were."

"That was yesterday and…" she started.

"Girls, you can't be in here yet." a security guard said near the entrance.

"Oh sorry." we said leaving the room disappointed.

When we were allowed back into the room, it had already been half filled with many behind us.

"Okay so how much do you know about this guy reporter?" Steph asked.

"Black shirt, jeans, and…" I started.

"I got that much. I mean, age? Hair? Eye color?" she clarified.

"Nope, brownish blond, and nope." I answered her questions respectively.

"Excuse me, Miss?" a security guard said seeming to look at me.

"Me?" I asked after looking behind me, but saw a few empty seats.

"Yes, you. Come here." he said sternly.

My sister looked at me and questioned, "What did you do now?" with her eyes.

I simple shrugged to her as I made my way to the end of the aisle, "Did I do something wrong? Because I don't think I did anything wrong." I laughed nervously.

"Just follow me." he said not giving me a choice by grabbing my arm and pulling me along.

"What? No!" I said slipping out of his grip, pulling my arm back. "What is this about?"

The guy glared at me and looked to the sticker on my shirt.

"What? I can't wear this? Why?" I said defensively.

"You can wear it, but…" he started.

"Is there a problem here?" Steph asked standing beside me.

"Yes." I said as he said, "No." We glared at each other.

"Well make a decision." she said.

"There isn't a problem. She is needed for a panel." the security guard said.

"For a panel?" we both asked.

"I'm not part of the show. I'm just a fan here for the convention." I explained almost flattered.

"You _are_ needed for a panel." he insisted pulling me along with a death grip on my arm to the backstage area. "Just wait in this room. They'll be here shortly."

"Who?"

"Just wait and see." he said annoyed closing the door.

"If I miss the panel, I'm gonna be pissed." I shouted through the door.

Ten minutes later a very frantic busy looking woman came in and escorted me back to my seat yelling at the security guard the entire way about how much of an imbecile he was. Oh and how incompetent he was too.

"Sorry about the mix-up."

"You're lucky I didn't miss the panel." I glared at her.

"Enjoy the panel." she said before yelling at yet another security guard.

"What was that about?" Steph asked.

"They had me wait in a room backstage before bringing me back out."

"See any guys matching his description?" she asked changing the subject.

"No." I said overlooking the crowd and checking out the few guys that were there. None of them wore the black button down shirt with a white flower stitched on the left breast pocket _and_ had the brownish blond hair. There was one that had the shirt, but really, really blond hair. He looked at me and smiled, then quickly turned and put his arm around the girl sitting next to him. He spoke with what I believe was a British accent. dallasWINchesTER06 was from Dallas, Texas; so British accent guy wasn't him.

The host for the convention announced that the next panel was Jared and Jensen's panel.

Steph turned to me and asked, "Why does he think we're here?"

The guys came out and the crowd erupted with cheers and screams, but I was slightly upset that he hadn't come. I wasn't going to let him get in my way of having a good time. Jared and Jensen looked hot as always.

"Hey Jensen's wearing a black button down shirt with the little white flower. Think it might be him?" she teased.

"Shut up." I smiled backhanding her arm.

"Go ask a question." she smiled nudging my arm with her elbow.

"What would I ask?" I glared at her.

"Ask if they could bring back any character, demon or human; who they'd bring back." she said.

"Alright, but I hate you for making me do this. I'm nervous and if I horribly mess up making a fool of myself, I will mess you up so bad." I pointed at her. I stood in the smallest line nervously fidgeting with my fingers. After 20 minutes I was near the front of the line a few people back, third in line to ask. The guys turned to the girl in line to ask a question next. I looked to my feet because the bright light on the girl blinded me.

"He looked at you and pointed." the woman behind me whispered in my ear.

"Huh?" I asked turning to her confused.

"Jared, he pointed you out to Jensen." she explained better smiling.

"Nah, he was probably pointing out someone else." I laughed nervously.

"Look." she said moving her eyes towards the stage. Jared was answering the question and Jensen smiled at me.

I looked back to the woman blushing, "He's so hot. Guh! I can't take it." I hid my face in my hands.

"You'll do fine just remember to breathe." she said.

Ten minutes later it was my turn.

"Hi." Jensen smiled at me as Jared just looked on smiling ready to hear my question.

"Hi." I said nervously. "My question is…"

"I like the bright green shirt and bright neon orange sticker." Jensen said then winked at me.

I laughed lightly blushing, _'So killing Steph.'_ I thought to myself. "Uhh,.." I started again.

"Do you know there's a sticker on your shirt?" he asked smiling.

"Yeah, I know it's there." I said covering the sticker with my fingers.

"What's your question?" the host said annoyed, Jensen and Jared glared at the guy ticked with his attitude so far.

"Go ahead ask your question." Jared said kindly and Jensen nodded.

"If you could bring back any character, whether they be monster or human, dead or alive; who would you bring back? This is for both of you to answer." I said.

After some joking around they both answered that they would bring back John Winchester because he'd give a good twist to everything. Then for the monster Jared said simple ghost salt and burn cases and Jensen said a Tulpa.

"Does that satisfy your question?" Jensen smiled at me.

"Yeah thanks." I smiled returning to my seat.

"Happy?" I asked Steph.

"Are you happy? Jensen flirted with you!" she smiled poking my side.

"No he didn't, shut up." I blushed. "But it was nice." I smiled widely.

The panel was over 20 minutes later and dallasWINchesTER06 didn't show up. I was disappointed, but who cares Jensen smiled at me. We each have photo-ops with Jensen and Jared separately and then together. The schedule was switched to have the double photo-op first. Me and Steph went in together on that one. Then the Jared photo-op was right after, followed by Jensen's. For my one on one with Jensen I walked in nervous as hell.

"Hey it's you again, sticker girl." he smiled upon seeing me.

"Yeah." I laughed nervously blushing, yet again.

"How do you want to do this?" he asked licking his lips. Every time he does it on TV or in interviews I go dumb, this was no exception. I wound up staring at him for a moment before answering that I didn't know. He thought about that for a little moment. "Okay." he stood up from the stool he was sitting on to move behind me.

"Jensen you have to be sitting." Cliff, the guys' body guard said.

"Why is that a rule anyway?" Jensen asked him ignoring the request. "Take this picture." he told the photographer while putting his arms around my waist pulling me back closer to him. I probably smiled like an idiot. Once the photo was taken he let go and sat back down on the stool. "What's the sticker for?" he asked smiling hugely.

"I was supposed to meet a friend here, but he didn't show." I explained.

"A friend, huh?" he smirked. "What was he…" he started.

"NEXT!" the photographer yelled. "Miss you need to move along."

"Okay, bye." I waved trying to sneak out quietly, but I stumped my foot on the door to exit. "Ugh,…you're such a dork." I said to myself.

A few minutes later, Steph came out with a few friends. One said to me, "Girl, he was totally checking you out as you left."

"Yeah,…okay." I laughed it off.

"Seriously." Nicole added.

"Whatever. I made a dork of myself as I left." I pouted.

"Being checked out by Jensen Ackles trumps making a dork of yourself." Nicole smiled. "Right Steph?"

"Yes, and Jared said I was cute, so I'm on cloud 1 million, 2 zillion, 480 gazillion, 730..."

"We get the idea." Nicole laughed. "Later on is the Richard Speight/Trickster panel, you coming?"

"Yeah." we both answered excitedly.

The Richard Speight/Trickster panel was hilarious we were all having a great time from the moment it started to this moment, half way through; the panel. He had his panel crashed earlier by Misha once again bringing up the whole orange underwear story. We all laughed hysterically at this interaction.

"Hey, how's the panel?" a man's voice said beside me. I looked over at the guy quickly not getting much detail except that he was wearing a beanie and sunglasses.

"Uhh, Misha crashed it earlier and the underwear story came up." I said. "Freaking hilarious."

He laughed, "Are you ais541890?"

I looked at the guy again noticing very worn-in holey jeans and a simple black button down shirt with a little white flower on the left breast pocket. "Yeah, are you dallasWINchesTER06?"

"Yep." he smiled and pulled the sunglasses down a bit revealing green eyes.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "This is a joke right? Which one of my friends put you up to this?" I asked Jensen.

"No one, I'm dallasWINchesTER06." he smiled.

"Jensen!" Richard said over the microphone and a spotlight found it's way to him blinding the both of us. "Get your ass up here. You know I'm tired of everyone crashing my panel." he joked.

* * *

_*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* _

The annoying alarm went off indicating that the day was finally here.

_'The day that I am no longer a Supernatural Convention Virgin.'_ Amanda thought to herself smiling as she slapped the alarm to turn it off.

"This is gonna be fun, if it's anything like my dream." she giggled walking to the bedroom next to hers to wake-up her sister.


	2. Chapter 2

**Meanwhile in North Carolina:**

I'm not like many girls, though, I do love Supernatural. Though, half the time, especially nowadays, I only watch it to see that hottie Jensen Ackles.

As far as being a Fangirl, I am probably one of the more laid back ones. I have all seasons of the show, and a few books. Though, I don't know every episode by name, don't really care about the woman in the shows. Needless to say, I hate some of them with a passion. One of them being, Anna. She's hideous. Simple as that. And I thought Demons real selves were ugly as hell. And as my last to name I'd absolutely love to mention, Lisa. I don't like her. 'Cause, if you know Dean Winchester, you know, if he really likes you, he'll make sure you're not with him. Unlike Lisa, one day he knows her, BAM! Girlfriend/boyfriend. Dumb. No fun chase or nothin', just BAM!

Boring….

Anyways! I guess there's not much to say. Except, my mom bought me some tickets to a Supernatural Convention. Because, I completed my first semester in College. I know nothing of it. All I know, is you sit around, and listen to the SPN guys talk. Though, that can't really be as boring as it sounds…right?

So here I am, waiting on my couch, for time to fly by. I have no idea what a convention is like, but by the looks from it on that one show, of SPN….It looks sorta cheesy.

The day I made it to the Convention, I had to park my Charger in a line of '67 Impalas. Very disturbing. At least I had, well, I've had my Charger long before I even knew SPN. But, at least, I have the decency to not copy them, and get a ride of my own.

The whole time I was at the convention, I got to see girls screaming, Jensen, Jared, and Misha talking, then, a few things spoken of, like, spoilers, and stupid stuff that made absolute no sense to me, though it was funny to see. Jensen also sang one of my favorite songs, he sounds way better then he does on TV. I was shocked. I thought he sounded just like George Strait.

Crazy…

Then came the photos. It looked horrifying. I hate my pictures being taken by strangers. Its freaky. So I got my picture with Jared, who looked more than a Sam. More like a Rambo or something. Guess he works out a lot. Jensen, was a little shy-ish. I thought he'd be a dick, like Dean. Funny to see he's not. Most guys are. That's attractive. I also got my picture with Misha, who, was kinda cute. Not too much though. Then after that, I left. Nothing more to do but watch all these crazy-acting Super-Fangirls jump around like drunk monkeys.

So I left….

At around nine P.M. it was still light outside, and I was completely bored. Out of my mind, barf in your popcorn bored.

What do I do?

Ruin my eardrums by blaring 'Bring Sally Up' in my headphones. Then more classic songs. I pulled out my sketchpad, and started drawing some things. Like what I saw today, the sunset. Jensen. Jared Padeleki's ass. Or however you spell it. Either way, it's hot.

I drew a couple dragons, lots of butterflies, and some random hearts on a sheet of paper. What a waste.

So then, after three hours of sitting in the most expensive hotel ever, I got up, and went to grab a drink from the vending machine. The walk was fun, stretching my legs helped. If only I wasn't wearing the freakin' warm as hell fishnet stockings I bought from Spencer's. And that cheap mini-skirt.

So Uncomfortable….

So there I went, on a mission to find a fresh Mountain Dew.

And all they had was freakin' diet crap…Fabulous….

After that, I stood around, trying to think of what drink would taste better, Flat Coke, Flat pepsi, or Flat .

It's as if these people think I'm fat.

What douches.

So I stood there, scratching my head, wondering what drink of boring-ness I will have. Then Jensen walked up to me. He did the same thing. Looking at the drinks. As if the hotel owners thought we were fat.

He picked the Flat . What a douche.

He stood there, watching me, as I stared at the evil drinks. How crappy they are.

Jensen took a deep breath in, and let it out.

"I know, the drinks suck here" he said. I looked up at him, smiled, then stared at the machine. Damn you Diet crap sodas..

I picked the Diet-Coke, and guess what. It tasted like crap. Then it hit me. Right in the forehead.

Jensen Ackles, right next to me, standing there for some reason, like a lost puppy! Hello! Earth to Charlie!

I grinned at him, biting my lip.

"Hi" I said, not nervously at all. Just like a normal person. Or not.

"Hey" he replied. Instead of staring at him like I wanted to eat him for dinner, I went to walk away. Then he stopped me. It's as if I was poked in the head by Castiel. I had a flashback…sorta…

The passengers in the '67 Impala held on tight, as a giddy Dean Winchester, held his lead-foot down on the gas peddle, flying down curvy roads at high speeds. Usually Charlie was the one doing the '_High Speed_' driving. So, she was pretty much used to it, except, when Dean drives, everyone gets nervous.

'Fire of unknown Origin' played on the radio, Dean singing along, not seeming to pay attention to the road. Sam had one hand outstretched onto the dash, and the other clasping his seat belt, as he prayed in his head that soon, Dean would let off the gas, and drive the speed limit of 30 MPH, instead of 85 MPH.

Charlie laughed in the back seat, cracking up at Sam's '_Sprawling out_' in the car, and the fun pull of the Impala's torque on the road. Plus, who couldn't find Dean's singing amusing?

When Dean finally stopped at a gas station, a few hundred miles from where they came from, Sam let out a relieved sigh, and tried to relax. Dean got out of the car, singing a song he didn't even listen to today.

"_And I'm getting closer than I ever thought, I might_" He sang, putting the gas pump in the Impala's gas tank. Charlie giggled, and stuck her head out the back window. Dean looked up from the back of the car, and winked.

"Need anything Butterfly?" Dean asked, smiling. _What a god!_

She shook her head, not really hungry, and not really wanting to make Dean spend money on her. But, if he didn't bother her about it, he wouldn't be Dean Winchester.

"You ate earlier today, at like…..I don't know. Five hours ago, you gotta be thirsty or something" he said, putting his hands on the Impala's door, and looking in at her. Charlie bit her lip, and grinned. _He can read me like a book...FRIK! _

"I guess so" she said. Dean moved out of the way, and opened the door for Charlie. Sam looked behind him, and rolled his eyes.

"Sam you need anything?" Dean asked, watching Charlie walk past him. _Damn! _He thought, biting his lip, still not paying much attention to Sam.

Sam looked up from his phone, and nodded. "Can you grab me something to drink?"

He continued texting his friend, who swore up and down that her brother didn't kill anybody, and he was at her house, during the murder. But, they caught him on tape, and had hard evidence on him.

Charlie crossed her arms, and tried thinking about what she'd like to drink. _There's too many!_

Dean came up beside her, and put his arm around her shoulders. She secretly sniffed the air, smelling the awesome cologne Dean wore.

"Find anything?" he asked, eyeing the Mountain Dew. Charlie shrugged, and pulled out a Crème Soda. Dean took the Mountain Dew, and headed to the check out counter. Charlie squinted, and then faced Dean, resting her elbow on the clean counter-top.

"So Dean…..Don't you have friends? I mean, Sam did go to college, and he was saying something about some girl you two are going to see" she asked, raising a brow.

"Not many….we usually don't make very many, and what ones we do make, well, we help em' and get out ….it goes along with the gig" he said, shrugging. _At least he didn't have to lie to Charlie anymore._

"And...that's _Sam's _friend not mine"

"So _you_ have no friends?" Charlie pushed. Dean swallowed hard, and shook his head.

"Nope…."

"You're kinda anti-social aren't you?" she asked, snickering. Dean half smiled, and paid for the drinks. With a fake credit card. Charlie took notice of the last name, and knew it wasn't real. They headed outside, wincing at the hot heat that singed their faces. When they got in the Impala, Sam looked utterly pissed.

"Take long enough?" he asked, obviously over-heated. Dean just realized he didn't grab anything for Sam.

"Crap" he muttered, in his head running over how he's always distracted by Charlie. Sam raised a brow, and Dean handed his younger brother the Mountain Dew, without looking at him.

Charlie sighed. "Aww how cute!" she said, smiling.

"Shut up" Dean said, playfully smiling at her through the rearview mirror. Charlie bit her lip, and opened the soda.

"It's okay Deano, you can share some with me" she said, and handed him the fresh, cold drink. Dean took it with a grin, and gulped down at least a fourth of the beverage. He handed it back to Charlie, who was surprised he could chug something like that for so long, so quickly.

They headed out, to St. Louis Missouri, it would take a few days, and they would have to stop at a motel for the night, but, hey, there's a job, that needs to be done. But as far as Dean is concerned, it's not their type of gig, it's just a way to get Charlie to stick around longer.

* * *

_*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*_

Charlie opened her eyes wide, waking from the alarm clock.

"Damn you alarm clock!" she muttered getting up. "THAT Dream was INSANE! Now, off to the convention. Hope it will be like what I dreamt it would be like!"

* * *

**A/N - The flashback is actually the beginning of Charlene D.'s story 'Barely Breathing'! It's the follow-up story to my 'You, Me,...Equal Them?' story! Go check it out because it's awesome! As well as her other stories! And plus you know you want to follow the Charlie/Dean Saga!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Meanwhile Back Somewhere in Pennsylvania:**

First confession: I'm a Supernatural fan. Duh, right? When I'm not busy, I usually think of things to do that relate to Supernatural, like making wallpapers for my computer or just maybe if I'm feeling really creative, I'll draw something. Watching an episode from the DVDs works, too.

Second confession: I'm a Sam-girl and quite proud of it. I like the other characters, too. Some more than others... some a lot more than others. My least favorite character of all time is that evil demon wench, Ruby. (I also have a smudge of dislike for Madison the werewolf and that doctor lady... Can you really blame me?) Anyway, they don't take away from my Sammy. He'll always be macho (in a good way), sweet, and smart, just the way I like him. I've tried to convert my sister, who is a Dean-aholic. She's a very stubborn addict, but oh well, at least she won't steal my puppy.

With all that said, I had the chance to go to my first Supernatural convention. I made shirts for my sister, the Dean-aholic. Her shirt read 'Deanie' on the front and 'Weenie' on the back. My shirt simply read 'Sammy' on the front. Boy, were we excited.

What's the first thing you do when you get to the convention? Good question. We simply went nuts in the parking lot. Then we made our way to the gift shop. It was a Supernatural paradise in there. We immediately grabbed shirts, hats, and anything that had Sam and Dean's face on it. We had money squished on our hands as we ran around like crazed maniacs.

"Look, Sam's mug on a mug," Amanda, the Dean-aholic, pointed out to me.

"Cool," I laughed as I picked it up, "I'm buying it." We gathered our new Supernatural swag. We still had time before the panels. We went to the art gallery. On the way, we put layer after layer of Supernatural apparel on ourselves. We looked like stuffy tourists that buy everything in sight. Once inside the gallery, we realized we were too decked out in our Supernatural gear because everybody else was mildly dressed compared us.

"Maybe we shouldn't have bought out the store before anyone else had a chance to go," Amanda said sadly.

"Nah," we laughed together. We started to observe the all the Supernatural artwork along the walls. We got to one that showed the fireworks scene from "Dark Side of the Moon."

"It's so beautiful," I said about the painting.

"Yeah, it's good to see them so happy," she said. We moved on to the next section. We were in awe to see something familiar on the wall. My drawing of Sam had made it in. I was so happy, I squeed. Amanda didn't think it was one of my best drawings, but I'd like to disagree.

"It looks like an alien," a man's voice said beside us. I leaned forward to see who he was. He was dressed like super hero with a blue suit, a yellow cape, and an orange mask that only covered his eyes. In one hand, he had a glass of chocolate milk with a green umbrella in it. He was certainly colorful.

"That's what I always said," Amanda laughed. It was true. She always said my drawing looked like an alien.

I glared at her while I fought the urge to punch; not because we were in a public place, but because she would have punched me back harder. I was in no mood to be hurting while at the convention. "Aren't you at the wrong convention," I suggested to the super hero.

He took a sip out of his chocolate milk. "Ah... nope." Then he hoped away.

"That was weird," I said staring at him while he bugged some other convention goers.

"You bet," Amanda agreed. "Crap," she suddenly shouted. I looked at her confused. "We have to get to Bobby's," she exclaimed.

"What are you talking about," I asked as she dragged by the arm to the room where the panels were being held. We sat down near the front. I began to wonder where all my stuff had gone. I looked under my chair and it was all tucked there. Amanda was adjusting her stuff under her seat. "Oh, I get it," I said as I leaned back in my seat.

"Yep, Bobby Beaver," she nodded proudly.

"It's Jim," I shouted at her.

"Not-uh," Amanda argued. "Bobby and Jim are the same, numb skull."

"Shhhh," a fan-girl shushed rudely behind us. "He's coming."

Amanda and I looked at each other with conspiring looks. "Who's coming," I asked the rude fan-girl as if I were scared.

"Is it Lucy, the devil," Amanda asked just as scared and looking nervously around. She quickly turned back in her seat and continued to dig through her stuff. "Didn't I tell you to bring the Bobby-hats?"

I ignored her as we all went crazy for Jim walking on stage. He was wearing a Bobby-hat. He picked it off his head and waved at the crowd with it. It was like he was the freaking President or something. Jim started to speak. Strangely, I couldn't understand him. He was speaking in German or something.

His panel was almost over. Amanda shot up out of her seat. She had a Bobby-hat on and a blue flannel shirt with the sleeves cut off over her Deanie Weenie shirt. She asked Jim to give us a Bobby quote.

"Sure," he smiled. "Fat, drunk, and stupid ain't no way to go through life, son." The crowd went crazy over the Bobby quote. "Ya, idjits," Jim added on.

"Hey, who you calling idjits," a voice from the back asked that sounded eerily like Misha's Castiel voice. Everybody turned in their seats to see what was going on. Jared, Jensen, and Misha were walking into the room. They were carrying a large Supernatural banner. They walked by and I almost forgot to breathe. Amanda was repeatedly hitting me on the arm.

"The saviors are here," she squealed. The rude fan-girl behind us looked scared. She probably thought we were apart of some sort of religious Supernatural cult. She probably thought right...

The three men got onto the stage and greeted Jim. I prepared myself for my first live encounter with Jared's voice. "Hey, y'all," Jared smiled at us. Once again, I reminded myself to breath. God, he was huge. "As you can see we have a banner here," he said pointing at Jim, Jensen, and Misha, who were inspecting the banner.

"Yeah," Jensen said as he stepped forward. I looked at my sister to make sure she was still alive. She was. "We're going to autograph the banner."

"And I'm going to auction it off," Misha smiled proudly behind him.

"How are you going to sign it up here with it all sprawled out like this," Jim asked them.

"That's a good question," Misha stated. Jensen and Jared laughed a little. Misha was up to something. "We're going to roll you in it so that it will be safe to sign."

"No you're not," Jim argued. After a little dispute, it was decided that they were going to roll Misha in the banner instead. He didn't put up much of an argument. I'd say that he wanted to do it anyway. They proceeded in wrapping Misha in the banner.

"Are you nice and snug in there," Jim asked Misha.

"Hey, how am I going to sign this if my hands are in here," Misha asked. He scrunched his face in thought.

"I don't know," Jared laughed looking at Misha, who looked more like a tootsie roll, than an angel.

Jensen also started to laugh. His arms were crossed in front of his chest and he pointed back at Misha with his thumb. "Pig in poke," he said in a Dean voice. The crowd once again went nuts.

"That's enough minions," Misha said trying to hide a smile from his face. "We need a member from the audience."

"Hmm," Jared hummed as he looked into the audience. He stepped off the stage and there was fan-girl pandemonium everywhere. Jared stopped near us and our eyes met and he smiled. He was so gorgeous! _Breathe, breathe, breathe, _I demanded myself.

Amanda pulled me up and started to squee, "Pick us!" She pointed at her shirt and Jared about lost it. He motioned for us to come. I happened to turn and see the rude fan-girl behind us, rolling her eyes. Somebody was cranky, but it wasn't me so Amanda and I ran up to the stage.

"What are your names," Jim asked us.

"I don't remember," Amanda said in awe as she stared at Jensen. I felt nervous and looked at Jared. He ran his hand through his hair. Yes, I almost died. He extended his hand to me.

"Jared," he introduced himself.

"I know that," I stated proudly. I offered my hand. _Oh my God, I'm about to shake his hand, gah! _"Stephany," I introduced myself.

"Nice to meet you," Jared smiled.

"I'd shake your hand," Misha interrupted, "but I'm kind of confined inside this banner."

"Amanda," Amanda told Jensen.

"Okay," he smiled at her. She smiled back and almost died. He moved forward to the center of the stage. "What you're about to see will both confuse you and intrigue you."

"We need you ladies to see that Misha cannot escape the banner and then hold up the sheet, while he attempts his escape," Jared explained.

We nodded and walked over to Misha. He was tied into the banner pretty good. I don't remember where all the rope came from, but he wasn't going anywhere. Some stage crew members brought the sheet we were to hold to us. We picked them up and blocked the audience's view of Misha. A bright light lit up behind the sheet. We could see Misha's struggle to free himself.

Suddenly, super hero dude came running up to the stage. "Have no fear, I'm here to save you, Misha," he shouted. We jumped back. "Back," he shouted at me. I turned and ran smack into Jared. My head hurt for a moment as I laid on the floor of the stage. I scratched my head and noticed Jim and Jared standing over me and staring at me. I heard loud thuds a little further away . It was Misha, still bound in the banner, hopping towards me. He leaned over to see if I was okay.

"I see an angel," I said looking confused at him.

He laughed. "I'm no angel, but I play one on tv."

"Are you okay," Jared asked me as he helped me up.

"I'm good," I nodded at him.

* * *

"Whoa, that was hilarious. Amanda would act like that." Steph said as she woke up shaking her head at her weird dream. She turned over and stared at the clock seeing that she woke up about ten minutes early. "Really excited."

She stared at the clock for the remaining ten minutes, then heard Amanda's alarm go off and the thump of her hand slapping it like never before. "Oh she's excited." she laughed to herself.

Amanda pounded on her sister's door. "Yo! Kiddo time to get up and head to the convention!" She then proceeded to squee with anticipation. "No more SPN Con Virgins! Woooooo!"

Steph rolled her eyes and opened her door, "You are weird."

"It runs in the family. You just haven't been affected yet." she laughed as her sister chased her down the hall fighting over the bathroom.

* * *

**-Authors' Notes-  
Okay, I wrote the first chapter, Charlene D. the second chapter, and Sammy-Girl this chapter!  
****Next we get into the real convention, at least the real convention for the story!  
You are more than welcome to use our ideas! Let us know what you come up with so we can read it and see what we've inspired!  
Leave us some reviews we want to know how you think we're doing so far!  
****We LOVE feedback! ****Thanks for reading our FUN collaboration story! Plenty more fun to come!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Later That Day In Los Angeles:**

Amanda and Stephany arrived at the LAX airport around 4 P.M. the day before the Supernatural convention. Shortly after Charlie's plane landed at the same airport. They walked right beside each other, but didn't really seem to notice one another. Though they know of each other…

The pair of sisters got into a cab to reach the hotel in which the Supernatural Convention is taking place, as Charlie got into another. Too bad the sisters cab driver was new, they arrived later than the 25 minutes it should have taken. Whereas Charlie had an experienced driver.

Charlie would much rather have driven her Charger here, but in the long run a plane ride was much more efficient. Seeing as how the convention was a surprise sprung on her this past week. She had been saving money for parts to her very own Metallicar. It was just like Dean's Metallicar, but it was a fastback two-door and needed a lot of work.

Amanda and Stephany had saved up their money starting back from the previous year knowing full well that a convention cost A LOT of moolah. So kinda like in Steph's dream they did have money squished in their hands… or rather bank accounts for this moment that they obviously will not forget.

They all expected things to be expensive, but nearly 5 freaking dollars for a bottle of water from a vending machine was a bit overkill. Could have probably walked down the street and gotten the same exact brand of water and it would have been half that price.

"Freaking hotels." Amanda mumbled sticking a her money back in her pocket after they had finally gotten checked in.

"Thought you were thristy?" Steph asked standing in front of the air conditioning unit that was blasting cold cool air over her.

"I am, but I am not about to pay 5 freaking dollars for a bottle of water when we get complimentary drinks in our rooms." Amanda explained.

Steph made a face and nodded in agreement as they both grabbed their things to head up to their room. "Amanda look at that." she laughed motioning with her hand to some cardboard stand-up life-size cut-outs of each of the characters who were going to be at the convention.

The older sister laughed, "We should take them home that way we have our own Sam and Dean." Then raised her eyebrows with a devious smile, "Oh the fun to be had if we each had our own Sam and Dean. Mmm!" She continued to laugh to herself all the way up to their room. Steph rolled her eyes with a smile and followed.

* * *

Meanwhile:

Charlie had gotten settled into her room and realized that her room was next to complete idiots. They were bashing in her man! Yep, that's right she considered Dean Winchester her man. Then again don't all fangirls! _'Except for those girls in the next room. … And the Sam girls. … And the Castiel girls. … Wonder if there are Bobby girls?'_

"Demons I get, people are crazy." she muttered putting her headphones in to ruin her ears yet some more with music that would make Deano proud. Then she sketched some random stuff that she would later deem belonged in the garbage, though to a fresh set of eyes it would be considered awesome.

Charlie's phone started to play 'Butterfly' by CrazyTown, which indicated she received a text message. The message read:

'_Yo! Char are you here yet? We are! Where ya at? ~ais541890'_

Charlie had to laugh to herself as she texted back that she was already there at the hotel. Her and ais541890, or as she knows her Amanda; had become friends through their fanfiction accounts.

A few minutes later, Amanda texted back:

'_GUESS WHAT? I saw Slug-Weenie!'_

Slug-Weenie is their own vernacular or nickname for Dean based on their fanfiction stories.

Charlie's jaw dropped as she read that and texted back:

'_No way! When? Where?'_

Amanda smiled knowing she'd get her on that and replied:

'_In the lobby.'_

Charlie waited impatiently wanting to run wherever Dean… or Jensen was. When she got the message she raised a brow while her fingers were busy replying:

'_The real him?'_

'_LOL! Nah, the life-size cut-outs down there!'_

'_Bitch!'_

'_Jerk!' _Amanda replied and quickly added, _'Sammy girl says, Dork!'_

'_LOL! Asses!'_

'_Original point, where we want to meet, fangirl to fangirl… to fangirl? LOL!' _Amanda replied.

Charlie thought about that for a little bit.

About ten minutes later, Amanda got this message:

'_Tomorrow. Too tired.'_

'_Okey dokey' _

Amanda turned to Steph, "We're meeting Charlie tomorrow. It's been a long day after all."

The younger sister looked at her older sister weirdly, "Are you kidding me I'm wired."

"I'm wired too." she bit on her lip looking at the ceiling thinking of what to do.

"Dude." Steph said with wide challenging eyes.

Amanda smiled, "Dude." she said with narrowed challenging eyes.

"Dude." Steph said softly with a smirk.

"Duuuuuuuuuude!" Amanda yelled and refrained from laughing as she stared at her sister daring her to top that.

Steph let the smile spread across her face and started to say the word that was the title of the elimination game they created due to the Winchester's over-use of the said word, "Du…" when she chuckled.

"HA! You laughed! I win!" Amanda bounced on her bed excitedly.

"So what is there to do until tomorrow? Cause you know the Con starts tomorrow not today." Steph asked. "As far as I know there aren't any fan parties either."

"Yeah, but the SPN Con virginity is slowly fading." Amanda smirked.

"Ugh! Amanda! Please stop using that analogy!" Steph said with a major wince.

"Well it's true!" Amanda pouted. "Wonder what those Winchester actor boys are up to?"

Steph had to laugh at that though she tried not to, "Dude, you just sounded like a lost little kid."

Amanda waved her sister off, "Whatever."

* * *

**A/N - Sorry for the long wait on this here next chapter, kinda had a writers block and other ideas taking over for other stories :( Also sorry that it's so short... Review please! Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

Our beloved crazy fangirls, Amanda, Stephany, and Charlie met the next day at the scheduled breakfast in the hotel. They easily chatted away the allotted time for their meals speaking of none other than the Winchesters and getting off topic, but no matter what the topic was they always found a way to bring the conversation back to the Winchester boys.

"I know right! The other night I was watching this creepy ass movie about zombies and I immediately thought, 'Oh my god! Where's Dean to kill them with his bazooka?'" Charlie laughed in response to Stephany saying something about a movie she saw and had asked her sister 'Where were the Winchesters when you needed them?'

All three girls laughed, more like giggled hysterically before they were able to talk clearly again. Still trying to stop laughing, Amanda added, "Yeah, then after Dean uses his bazooka to kill the zombies, we'll go get a Rugaru to eat up the slop left behind. Then kill the Rugaru because one dead body would be easier to deal with than all that zombie soup-de-jour slop!"

"Yep! Exactly!" Charlie laughed.

Stephany looked between her sister and mutual friend Charlie, "Man, what type of conversations do you have?"

Amanda and Charlie glanced at each other, then looked back at Steph with a simple answer and sly smiles. "Dean conversations!"

"Of course." Steph laughed. "You two are the craziest Dean-girls I know."

"We're the 'Queens of Epic, Inc.', damn it!" Amanda smiled widely.

'Queens of Epic, Inc.' is the made up tag team of Amanda and Charlie's because together they come up with some pretty…well epic stuff.

"Yeah!" Charlie added imitating Dean's face from 'Wendigo' after the character Hayley asks if he has to cheapen the moment.

"But you know what?" Amanda asked looking between her sister and her friend who is just like a sister. Charlie smiled wickedly as Stephany did a facepalm, "Dean likes it that way!"

Amanda and Charlie highfived as the convention organizers announced that the first panel would soon be starting. Needless to say everyone quickly grabbed all their belongings with internal squees of pure delight and hopes that they didn't do something utterly idiotic while in the presence of the Supernatural actors.

They all sat down in their seats, then the lights dimmed somewhat and the projection screen dropped down. Within a few moments, the projection screen was showing a collection of promo pictures and then the music hit.

From there the weekend for our three fangirls was a blur.

**They clearly remember seeing:**

The actors- Duh! It's a convention!

Funny hilarious moments- Again Duh!

Misha crashing like everyone's panel- That man forever has fun doing that! He managed to stay very serious which only made his humor that much funnier! They also tried to get Misha to say 'That Twit is my twitttttttttaaaaaaaa!", but he refused moving onto the next question. Hmmm,…they shall make him say it one day!

Jake Abel doing his perfect Dean impersonation- He's so handsome with his blond hair and blue eyes! Tall too!

Jim Beaver being as adorable as ever- The girls got him to call them "Idjits!" as they got their photo taken with him!

Richard Speight Jr. being just like his character, the Trickster; a flirt- Just ask the girls that he picked up in his arms during their photo-op!

Matt Cohen…WOOO! That boy is a hottie! They even got the chance to do karaoke with him and Richard at one of the many fan parties! Matty even did 'The Jerk'!

Jared making more jokes about his farting, saying the word 'like' wayyy too much, being a funny comedian, picking on Jensen, playing with his long hair (which he had to fix like every few minutes)- Stephany quite likes his long hair, they all do! They also loved how his southern Texas drawl peeked through, especially with words like "Ya'll" and "Impala"!

Jensen…well he was Jensen! He was constantly licking his lips, picking at his holey jeans, making jokes about Jared and laughing!- Amanda and Charlie squeed so much!

They were enjoying themselves so much that they forgot to take pictures and video with their cameras,…*pouts*.

Sunday afternoon rolled around and all the fangirls and the few fanboys watched as the stars of their favorite show left in a series of rentals, then sadly they moved back to their rooms to pack their belongings to head home either tonight or tomorrow.

Our crazy fangirls sat on a wall outside the hotel leaning against the building in an exhausted manner. The weekend playing through their minds like a montage.

Stephany sighed, "Man, I can't believe it's over. It feels like it just began."

"I wanna do it again." Charlie said with a smile, knowing that they couldn't get the actors back for they had sat here on this wall for half an hour.

Amanda just looked across the road with a blank slightly confused look on her face.

"I wanna do it again too." Steph said with yet another sigh.

"If our two Deans were here, they'd tell us to get our asses in the Impala! We got a hunt!" Charlie smiled, bringing up her and Amanda's secret little realm in which there were two Deans. One a season 1 Dean and the other a season 5 Dean. Season 1 was Charlie's Dean and season 5 was Amanda's Dean.

"They would totally say that!" Amanda laughed, then kinda went off into a train of thought which she might later write into one of her fanfiction stories or perhaps a new one.

"At least Sam would _ask_ if I wanted to come along." Steph pointed out. Then observed as her sister and Charlie looked at each other, then back to her preparing to say 'Yeah, but Dean likes it that way!' Stephany held up a finger, "Don't you say it." she warned, but they did it anyway because they're like Dean.

"How did that even come about?" Stephany muttered shaking her head.

"Well…" Amanda started sitting up straighter. "You see it started when you said that I sucked, and well we all know that Dean has corrupted me and…"

"Then you answered back to my comment that you sucked, by saying that 'Dean likes it that way.' Which that is SOOOO gross." Stephany finished her sister's statement with a major wince. "Again you two are the craziest Dean-girls that I know. DON'T…" she held up a firm finger, "even…say it."

The two Dean-girls said it anyway. That's just the way they are, laughing obvioiusly. Then they all fell into an awkward silence.

The street lamp flickered on nearest to them, they all smiled and very nearly shouted out for the Winchester boys thinking that perhaps a demon was nearby.

"So what are you going to do when you get back to school?" Stephany asked as she realized that they'd need major omens and perhaps a few unnatural deaths for the Winchester boys to arrive.

"Uhh,…get back in my dorm room…sleep first of all and then start to cram for a mid-term in a few weeks." Charlie answered. "What about you two?"

Steph laughed, "Back to boring work…helping this one,…" she pointed over her shoulder at Amanda. "come up with stuff to put in her stories."

Amanda didn't even respond to what her sister had said, she was thinking about something.

"Hey Amanda?" Charlie waited for Amanda to look at her. "Remember you said that you thought the Winchesters have to be real?"

"Yeah." Amanda smiled though not getting what her friend was getting at.

"Well,…" Charlie started, "what if we…" She trailed off to let them get it. The light bulb clicked in the pair of sisters' heads at the same time.

"Oh my god! Charlie!" Amanda embraced both her and Steph in what would seem like headlocks as she sat between them. "That is a freakin' EPIC idea!" She jumped up and very animatedly danced about going in circles. "Let's go get packed!" Amanda grabbed Steph's and Charlie's wrists yanking them into the hotel where the Supernatural Convention was held.

Within the hour, the three crazy fangirls ripped up their round trip tickets home and as much as they hated to they got a cookie cutter rental for that's all the rental place had left. They much rather have had a classic muscle car of some sort as they began their mission to find the Winchesters.

No, not their actors, but the real Winchesters.

The real Sam and Dean with their real anti-demon possession tattoos, that don't wipe off with simple soap and water as one of the cast members had explained.

The real Sam and Dean that rode through the night in an Impala, that had been through it all.

The real Sam and Dan that fought monsters all their life.

These crazy fangirls wanted the real deal, damn it!

* * *

**A/N - Sorry for the long wait again. But now we'll be getting to the mission of our beloved crazy fangirls trying to find the real Sam and Dean Winchester! It'll be fun, we can assure that much! Leave reviews please, let us know how you like it! Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

The three crazy fangirls started off on their adventure without really knowing what they were doing.

From the backseat, Stephany asked, "Where are we going to start? You know, looking for Sam and Dean?"

Driving and thinking aloud Amanda said, "Uhh,…well, we have to think like Sam and Dean here. They're hunters, how would they work a case?"

"Figure out what they're after, research it, and gank it." Charlie replied and Steph nodded her agreement.

"Then salting and burning the body and tying up any loose ends. If there are any." Steph added after a moment.

Amanda laughed looking back in the rearview, "We're not salting and burning Sam and Dean. …well there are some uses for salt…"

"Amanda!" Steph said smacking her shoulder while Charlie nodded laughing getting where she was going. "I swear! Only Dean-girls!"

Charlie turned to face Stephany with her legs pulled under her on the seat. "I'm gonna say this one more time,…you ready for this?" Stephany sighed and as Charlie spoke she mirrored what she said. "Dean likes it that way."

"Good!" Charlie smiled. "You totally understand us!"

"Steph," Amanda said while watching the road, "ask us just about anything and our answers will always be: Dean likes it that way."

A smug smirk crossed the younger sister's face, "Do you know you have a booger hanging from your nose?"

Charlie wondered how she was going to respond to that as Amanda inwardly cursed and sucked it up, admitting "Dean likes it that way."

Stephany burst with laughter from the back seat. It was that type of laugh that you laugh and laugh continually and forget to take in air so you wind up holding your ribs because they hurt so bad.

Charlie's laughter exploded from her a moment after Steph laughed. She was rolling around in her seat from the hilarity.

Both Steph and Charlie laughed so bad that they were crying.

That left only Amanda not laughing. She tried her hardest to not laugh, but one quick glance at her sister and friend she smiled and finally allowed herself to laugh as they drove down the highway looking for a motel to stay for the night…though not like the ones the Winchester boys stayed in. That's just a little too much risk for the first night of their epic journey.

* * *

**Next Morning:**

Sat in a diner themed with all sorts of desert items and even cowboy hats, the Supernatural fangirls ate their varied breakfasts.

"I was thinking last night,…" Charlie started before she paused to sip her coffee. "you know when I wasn't being disgusted with our 'neighbors' fun." She saw Steph and Amanda flinch and groan at the appalling memories. "Yeah, I know severely gross. But I was thinking that Sam and Dean would be working hunts. So…"

"We got to find hunts that the boys would be on!" Steph smiled getting excited about the new development in their own hunt.

Charlie snapped her fingers, "Exactly!" Then reached her hand out for a high five with Steph.

"Hate to be the party-pooper here,…" Amanda said, "but where are we going to find uhh,…genuine hunts? There's a lot of crap out there that is outright faked."

"Hence why we look into the cases like the brothers smexy Winchesters would do." Charlie countered.

"Okay, and if we actually do find a genuine hunt with a real…" Amanda looked around before leaning in closer so the other diner patrons wouldn't hear, "monster, what are we going to use to…" and motioned uselessly with her hands, "you know, gank it, so it won't hurt others?"

Things went quiet as the three friends thought about that. Then Stephany snickered trying to keep at bay an enormous laugh when she thought of something too funny.

Charlie and Amanda looked over at the youngest of them, with looks asking what was funny.

Steph pointed at them, "You, haha haha,…" she leaned over to the window far from her sister and took a quick breather. "You two could, uhh…use your fangirl squees to kill the monster!" Then she left the enormous laugh come out in all it's funny glory as the two Dean-girls looked on not impressed. But with a quick glance at each other and they just imagined themselves squeeing over finding a vampire, possibly one that looked like Damon or even Stefan; and the supernatural beast simply keeling over at the high pitched annoyance and they joined the laughter.

"Hey!" another patron on the other side of diner with his girlfriend yelled, "We're trying to enjoy our breakfast! Quiet down!"

"Oh shut it!" Amanda yelled back. "We didn't yell at you and your girl last night when we were trying to sleep!"

Charlie and Amanda high fived at the awesome comment that was something like the ever awesome Dean Winchester would say as the suddenly scary looking man made his way over to them. Steph pushed on her sister's shoulder staring at the really tall, stocky, bald, tattooed man and shakily pointed at him when her sister looked at her.

"Uhh, let's get out of here." Charlie suggested gawking at the man as Amanda was already pulling money out of her wallet. The bills were slapped onto the table and the three fangirls booked it out of there scared for their lives. When they made it to the motel, they quickly gathered their things with a rushed double-check and hit the road once more. About five miles down the road, when they were sure the dude didn't follow them they laughed like crazy.

"We are so never pissing off a big scary dude like that again!" Steph got out over her laughs as she drove down the desert road.

From the backseat, "Dude, I nearly friggin' crapped myself!" Charlie exclaimed holding a hand to her chest, but a big smile on her face. Then Charlie leaned between the seats to look at Amanda. "That took some balls to say that to him! Dean would be proud!"

A laughing huff came from the oldest fangirl, "Yeah, he would be proud, but I'm never doing that again!"

Charlie smiled, then leaned up further between the seats and put some music on. Eventually a rock station was found and the girls were rocking along to Bon Jovi's "Wanted Dead or Alive".

"I do not want it to be socially awkward!" both Charlie and Amanda had yelled as soon as they realized the song. "You know what I do want…" They then progressed to sing off-key just like Dean did and pointed over at Stephany when Sam's part came up.

"Wannttttted!" Steph yelled with a 'kitty-cat' face, then laughed shaking her head as she pushed the pedal harder lurching the cookie cutter car faster down the road.

Then the chorus of the two crazy Dean-girls chanting "Go Sammy-girl! Go Sammy-girl! Go Sammy-girl!" could be heard a good 20 feet in all directions from the car.

* * *

**Later on that Evening:**

The girls stopped in Las Vegas, though two of them couldn't gamble; much to Charlie's dismay.

"Come on Amanda. Me and Steph are almost 21." she begged to play some slots as they walked down the colorful strip as some lights were starting to turn on further down the road.

"Sorry, you're on you own for this one Charlie." Steph said holding up her hands. "I'm not going to gamble."

Charlie looked bored at her, "Fine, but it'd be awesome if we won some money. If you haven't noticed we're a little,…more like _really_ tight on cash."

As she finished the club behind them turned on their lights causing them to wince a bit at the bright lights temporarily. Looking up, in bright lights they saw it was a casino.

"If you won't let us gamble, then you do it." Charlie challenged with a smirk. "Bring home the beacon."

Amanda stared down Charlie a moment, but she never wavered. "Fine!" she growled throwing her hands in the air and walked into the casino.

Charlie and Stephany shared a look that on one side was hopeful and on the other was doubtful, before they ran to catch up.

They needed cash and that's the only reason Amanda sat down on the slot machine stool with her cup of tokens.

Waiting a moment to assess the workings of the machine she swallowed nervously, then shakily she reached into the cup and grabbed a token.

Raising it to the token slot was a slowly painful and very nerve-wracking task.

Finally to the thin slot she popped the coin into it soon hearing it clink against the other tokens inside.

Amanda started to reach for the leaver, but Charlie beat her to it, yanking it down and letting it fly back up staring at the spinning wheels hoping for three '7's…

* * *

**A/N- Ooooh….will the three crazy fangirls win or not! **

**Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed! Please leave reviews! =D**


	7. Chapter 7

Staring at the spinning wheels whizzing around, the three fangirls hoped and prayed for three 7's on the slot machine. Slowly they came to a stop.

"Yes." Charlie whispered as the first wheel stopped on a seven. An even happier "Yes!" came out with the second wheel decorated with a red 7, then a disappointing, "Oh." For the third wheel had stopped on something that wasn't a 7.

"Put another one in." Stephany said rather quickly pointing to the cup of tokens and back to the slot machine.

"Alright, alright." Amanda said putting another coin in and pulling the leaver. A few moments later, "Darn machine."

The three fangirls sat around the slot machine watching the wheels whirl around hoping for a winning combination for about an hour with no luck. Having only won a few tokens back, they decided on one last spin for they were running out of tokens and money.

Charlie crossed her fingers, legs, arms, eyes, and whatever else she could in the hopes of good luck silent repeating, "Please be a winner. Please be a winner."

Stephany set her water on the floor and sat on the edge of her seat hoping for some decent winnings.

Amanda put the coin in and pulled the leaver with closed eyes.

Soon enough there were sirens and lights flashing as something was falling in her lap causing the oldest fangirl to open her eyes.

"We did it! We did it!" Charlie happily yelled jumping up and down. They all started to laugh as they tried to catch the cascading tokens.

"Congratulations." a man in a fancy suit greeted, probably the owner with a few security guards behind him, the three fangirls with an overplayed smile on his face. After quite some time spent on picking up the tokens and having them counted, the fangirls were told to have won $10,000. The fangirls being excited and slightly persuaded by the owner, went back to the slot machine to play some more.

A few hours later, the tokens were dwindling down when the fangirls finally came to their senses and got out of the casino with roughly $500 in the kitty.

"That was such a disappointment." Stephany said as the trio drove to a nearby motel. "We had $10,000 and we totally blew it."

"Dude, we could have done so much with that money." Charlie said. "Darn sly casino owners."

Stephany spoke up again, "We're going to need to make more money. Five hundred dollars isn't going to last very long between motels, food, gas, and whatever else we might need for this epic journey of ours."

"What would Sam and Dean do?" Charlie said with closed eyes seriously thinking of the what they would do.

The cookie cutter car suddenly swerved onto the side of the road and parked as the oldest, Amanda turned to them saying, "Sam and Dean would hustle for more money. So put your game faces on we're hustling tonight ladies."

"I don't get you." Stephany, her sister said. "First you're scared to gamble and now you want to go into a bar and hustle for the first time in your life."

Amanda simply shrugged, "Yeah." as she exited the car, making her way inside.

"Can you believe her?" Stephany asked Charlie.

"Actually, yeah." Charlie smiled, "Come on, the Winchesters would totally do it."

"My point exactly." Stephany muttered following them in.

* * *

Not knowing where to start, the three fangirls sat down at a small table scanning the place for how to hustle on the outskirts of Vegas in this biker bar, of all places.

"So I gotta say that if Dean were here, he'd probably hustle that really drunk dude in the corner and considering that he's…" Charlie stopped seeing him fall off of his stool, "off-balance, he'd challenge him at a game of pool."

Amanda smiled, "Going to let your inner Dean run wild?"

"Perhaps." Charlie smiled.

"Hey, before anything goes wild," Stephany chuckled, "I think we should lay down some more ground rules. With our intended _task_ at hand in finding us SPN boys."

"Like what?" Charlie asked sipping some of her orange soda.

"Like the line _'It's a real Funky Town.'_ type of stuff." Stephany stated. "Things to help us stay in contact with each other without using too many direct words. Or… in any way that we get separated."

"_Go to Sam, he'll help. Go to the first motel listed in the yellow pages. Look for Jim Rockford, that's how we find each other when we're separated._" Charlie laughed. "We should certainly make-up our own lines!"

"Yeah, so have we got any ideas for our own lines?" Stephany asked.

"We need to rework the separated one for us females. Maybe a Jill Rockford?" Amanda smirked and got nods of approval in return.

"Funky Town can stay the same though." Charlie nodded. "That line is too epic to change."

"Totally agree."

"Other than that, we have to stick together." Stephany said. "We're looking for the Winchesters and if we do find…"

"When we do." Charlie corrected her causing the three of them to giggle.

"Okay, _when we do _find them, that will let us know that all the monsters they fight truly do exist. So it's dangerous out there." Stephany explained.

"It's dangerous out there without the Supernatural creatures." Amanda pointed out. "But we're here and doing this to have fun. And right now, we need some more money. I was thinking some arm wrestling would certainly help."

"Ooh yeah! Muscle woman!" Charlie laughed. "I'm good at pool, so I'll work my skittles that way. I could always use a wing lady." She smiled, bumping Steph's arm.

"Nah, was thinking a battle of wits at the bar." Stephany smiled.

"Okay, plans are solidified, let's do it." Amanda said putting her hand down in the center of the table. "Ready?"

"Ready!" Charlie laid her hand in the center as well.

"Let the…I'm not saying that word out loud, begin!" Stephany put her hand in as well.

* * *

As the three fangirls slowly integrated into the crowd and started their own game of seek and hustle, someone… or rather some_thing_ was watching them.

He kept a close eye on them watching their every move, since the names Sam and Dean Winchester were overheard in their conversation. He has a score to settle with those hunters.

These girls they seemed to know a lot about the Winchesters and talked a great deal about finding them.

He's been looking for them a long time now and has had no success.

Perhaps,…perhaps he'll _tag_ along for the ride.

* * *

"Aww, what a shame big boy." Amanda smiled at the man that had sat down across from her and challenged and lost an arm wrestling match against her.

"Damn, little lady. You're a lot stronger than one would think." he eyed her curiously.

"Looks can be deceiving." she nodded as her senses told her to get out and fast. Hustling can be scary!

The man leaned forward pulling his wallet out and laying down a twenty dollar bill, "What's your secret?"

"No secret, I swear. Just get a jog in every morning and lift a little weights. That's all." she shrugged.

The man cocked an eyebrow, "Lift weights?"

"What? You think only guys can do it?" Amanda asked with wide eyes, "You are mistaken."

"Oh come on Willy, move outta that seat! Let a real man have a go at this." Willy's friend smirked, then took the seat that Willy vacated, but Willy got the last laugh as Amanda won again.

* * *

Charlie sunk the last ball needed to win her fourth straight game, the eight ball. She smiled as it went directly into the pocket that she wanted it to go in. The man, whom she was currently going against cussed, handed the cue stick to a man that had watched the game go down, and stormed off out of the bar.

"And that wins me the kitty." she smiled grabbing the stack of crumbled and messy pile of money, sticking it deep into her jeans pocket.

"Three hundred dollars says you can't beat me?" a man's voice said stepping out from the shadows and into the light provided by the light above the billiard table.

Charlie smirked looking at the guy. He was good-looking, tall, baby blue eyes, and seemed confident. Just her type of opponent. She pulled out some money quickly counting it, saying, "Three hundred says I can beat you."

"Well then, let's play a little pool." he smirked.

* * *

Steph sat at the bar not seeing anyone that would even pass as having wits, especially when they were all drunk. She sighed taking a long drink of her soda.

Just as she got up to talk to her sister, she bumped into another patron of the bar causing his glass, filled only with some ice to fall to the floor. "Oh, I'm so sorry." she immediately apologized.

The man laughed, backing up a little, "That's quite alright."

"Geez, I'm I-I gotta go." Stephany said nervously and tried to get out around him, but he went that way. Then they both moved to the other side and laughed as they realized they were trying to get out of each other's way.

"Umm, why don't you let me buy you a drink?" the man said smoothly.

Steph noticed his smoothness and his nice smile. "I should be buying you a drink." she countered.

"Nah, won't have it. I'm buying you a drink." he smiled insistently.

Stephany blushed, "Just one."

Before she knew it, her and this man, whose name is still unknown, were talking quite in depth about witty things that are often lost on majority of the people she has ever spoken to.

Moving on from the conversation of 'Catcher on the Rye', the man said, "So earlier I made a trip to the restroom and there was an interesting piece of art on the wall, that I'd love to show you."

"Not in the men's bathroom, right?" Stephany asked with a smile.

"No." he laughed, "It's in the hallway outside the restrooms. Would you like to go look at it?"

Thinking it through for a moment, Stephany answered, "Yeah, sure."

* * *

Amanda and Charlie had regrouped back at the table, which they all sat earlier, starting to mentally calculate how much money they had won. Since pulling their winnings out in front of everybody would be bad sportsmanship.

"I think I know where to go next." Charlie smiled.

"Really where?" Amanda said excitedly.

"Okay," Charlie said laying out a newspaper, "in Louisiana, there's this woman that claims to have seen this creature. Now you tell me what that looks like?"

"Wendigo." Amanda said pulling the newspaper closer and smiled, "Holy crap! That is freakin' creepy! Not exactly like the wendigo we know of, but really close."

"Yep, that's what I was thinking too. Regardless, it'd be pretty cool to check it out. So what do you think?"

Amanda glancing up at Charlie, then over at the bar, not seeing her sister. After another look around, she asked, "Where's my sister?"

Charlie looked around, "Think she went to the bathroom?"

"I'll be right back." Amanda said getting up, but not even five feet from the table her sister came out from the hallway that lead back to the restrooms, causing her to sigh in relief.

Stephany walked straight over to them, "Hey, are you ready to go? It's a bit... lacking here."

"Yeah, we have enough for a little while anyway." Charlie smiled. "Plus come on, Sammich and Deano await. So totally ready to hit the road."

"I'll drive." Stephany smiled holding her hand out for the keys, to which Amanda dropped the keys into her hands. "Thank you!"

"Yeah, yeah, just get us to Louisiana safely huh?" Amanda smirked.

"Louisiana?" the younger sister asked.

"Possible wendigo." Charlie nodded.

"Awesome, let's go." Stephany laughed.

* * *

A few hours later, around two or three in the morning, Stephany was driving along the interstate as Amanda and Charlie were asleep in their respective seats with the radio softly playing. Steph groaned as she saw a toll booth in the distance. Rolling the cookie cutter car to a stop at the toll booth and rolling the window down she waited for the price.

"That'll be $3.56." the lady smiled down at Stephany.

Steph handed four dollar bills the lady, not ready to deal with exact change at the moment.

As Meredith, the lady in the toll booth turned to her change drawer, she glanced at the little TV that had a live view from the brand new camera placed on her toll booth. Meredith could have sworn that the girl's eyes showed up as white or glowing on the camera feed. She shook it off and handed the girl the change, saying, "44 cents is your change. Have a good night."

Stephany smiled, "Thanks, you too!" Then she rolled her window up as the lady turned back to what she had been doing before. Steph glanced around and spotted the camera, giving it a hard glare with a muttered curse.

"What the…" Meredith said glancing at the monitor once more and seeing yet again this girl's eyes were white or glowing or something, as the car took off down the highway. Rethinking for a moment, she came to the conclusion that had to have been a camera flare of some sort.


End file.
